New Beginnings?
by KPFAN3617
Summary: There's a new student at Middleton High and meets a red-headed teen, who may or may not want to be friends with him after what she finds out about him. Will the new student's arrival be what Team Possible need to patch things up or will it just make things a whole worse? Disclaimer: I Don't own Kim Possible. Kim Possible is owned by Disney.


A sixteen year-old boy placed his backpack on his shoulder and sighed. He was a well-built, medium height boy with unruly short dirty blonde hair, cameral eyes and a pale complexion. He glanced at his father's car driving away, leaving him for the first time since they moved to the small town of Middleton. He glanced at the billboard in front of the school and dreaded what he saw.

**_Welcome New Student_**

He sighed as he walked towards the main entrance of the school, the whole time thinking about his old school and how much nicer it was compared to the one he was in. All his life he lived in an enormous two story house in a secluded neighborhood in Beverley Hills, California. He only attending the best schools the city of Los Angeles had to offer for young inspiring actors like him and never was away from home for no more than a two month period. Now here he is, in the small town not a lot of people knew about and having to start from scratch at an utterly new school...

His father would never truly admit to his rash decision to move to Middleton but the teen had a pretty good idea…his mother death. His mother past away three months ago and ever since then his father was never the same and neither was he. Everywhere they went, everything they did, remind them of her and how easily they had lost her….Maybe a change of scenery was a good call for both of them but why all the way to Middleton?!

He walked down the halls of the school in complete confusion, only wishing he would have paid more attention when his father gave him a tour of his alma mater…

"Excuse me" He asked to a passing student, nothing. "Excuse me!" he said louder to another and still nothing, not even a glance. He frowned as he put his hands in his pocket.

**Guess I'm gonna find the principal's office by self.**

He continued his search for the principal's office when a tall, white, grey eyed, jet black hair boy ran into him. The boy looked utterly afraid as he spoke to him. "Aw dude my bad!" he helped the teen up rapidly.

"No damage bro, it's all good" the teen said smiling at him. "But why-?

"MCGUIRE!"

The boy's eyes widen as he tired to find a way to escape two teenage boys coming after him. Thinking quickly, the teen looked at the door before them. "Get in" the teen said opening the door as quickly as he could. The boy ran inside and the teen quickly kneeled down in front of the door pretending to find something in his backpack.

The two other teens, most likely jocks due to the team jerseys they were wearing, looked at the teen with eyes of rage. "Have you seen a-?"

Without saying a word the teen pointed a random direction. Not to the teen's surprise, the jocks just left with not even a simple 'gee thanks.'

"It's okay to come out" the teen said after the jocks disappeared. The boy stuck his head out of the door and looked at all directions before coming out.

"Thanks dude for the save." The boy said coming out. "I'm Alex" he said reaching out for the boy's hand. The teen, finally happy someone acknowledging him, shook Alex's hand.

"Donnie" The teen said smiling.

"Well Donnie my boy, I owe you big." Alex said grinning at Donnie.

"No sweat but why were they after you?" Donnie couldn't help but asked. Alex simply shrugged,"Guess it was my time for a beating I guess."

Donnie looked at Alex surprise, "What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm not the most popular guy here at Middleton High, and people like me are the punching bag for those who are. It's just the way the school here works. If you're lucky they skip you all together."

Donnie was utterly shocked. "Wow, and nobody does anything to stop it?"

"Nope," Alex plainly said. "No one dares messes with the status quo unless you wanna deal with utter humiliation and torment till graduation."

"Good to know" Donnie mumbled.

"Well," Alex began. "Thanks for the save again Donnie, my bro but I gotta meet up with my friends before school starts. if you need anything look me up, okay." Alex was about to walk away when Donnie quickly grabbed his shoulder.

"Actually, I do need some help," Donnie stated. "Mind showing me to the principal's office? I need to get my class and junk and-."

"Say no more, I'll walk you personally myself" Alex said placing his arm around Donnie's shoulder.

* * *

KP

"Man, I've never seen Barkin act like that before," Alex claimed as they entered the cafeteria. "He was completely freaked!"

"All I did was say my name," Donnie stated.

After they grabbed some food, they walked towards the table with two girls sitting there. One was eating her food and the other had her nose in the book and not even looking up when Alex and Donnie took a seat.

"Hey guys, this is Donnie, he's new here" Alex said.

"Hi Donnie, I'm Molly" one of the girls greeted with perkiness.

"Hi Molly" Donnie said smiling at her. Molly was a white, petite person. She had straight shingled, light golden brown, hair. She was a little on the chubby side with a round face and chestnut eyes.

"And the girl who can't seem to get her nose out of the damn book for once is Melody," Alex teased as he ate. Melody lowered her book slowly, glaring at Alex through her harry potter style glasses. She had shoulder length wavy copper hair and beautiful colored ocean eyes.

"Hi Donnie," Melody greeted. She greeted Donnie unemotionally as she looked at Donnie for a few seconds before continuing her reading.

"Don't mind her" Alex whispered. "She's like that when she is in her reading modes. She thinks reading will make her smarter." He chuckled as he rolled his eyes, receiving a grunt from Melody.

"FYI, it does Alex but I wouldn't imagine you knowing of such a thing because you never read anything other than gossip columns." Melody retorted.

"But it won't make you as smart as your uncles," Alex countered grinning.

"Hey Catcher in the Rye" Donnie said looking at the title of the book, trying to lessen the tensen building up.

"You've read?" Melody asked lowering the book.

"Have I read, talk about one of my favorite books of all time! Holden reminds me a lot of myself you know." Donnie stated sipping his drink.

"Really?" Melody asked intrigued. "How-?"

"Nerd alert" Alex and Molly yelled together.

"We still have few minutes before classes start," Alex groaned. "And I don't want my only un-educational minutes before school be about a book no one understands."

Melody stuck out her tongue and grinned at him. "Just because you don't understand they story _Alexander_ doesn't mean the whole world has too."

"We agreed, no one is **never ever** to speak my name out loud…**ever**!" Alex said.

Molly laughed. "Alright guys chill." She looked at Donnie.

"So Donnie, where you coming from, Upperton, Lowerton?" Molly asked. "We don't get a lot of new students here."

"Actually neither," Donnie began. "I'm from California, Beverley Hills to be more precise."

"Wow Beverly Hills?!" they all said surprised.

"Why on **earth **would you wanna come here if you lived there?" Alex asked.

"It was my dad's idea" Donnie informed them.

"That's tough man but-" Alex started to say when the bell rang.

"Guess we better be going guys, Barkin already has us on his tardy list," Melody said as she placed her glasses and book inside her backpack.

"Let me see your schedule Donnie" Alex asked. Donnie handed it to Alex who skimmed through it.

"Hey, we have all the same classes! This is tight, I can walk you to them with no sweat" Alex said.

"That's spankin' Alex but can we get a move on?" Melody said.

* * *

KP

"I can't believe you actually met Robert Downey Jr!" Molly exclaimed as she sat down at their lunch table. The day went by smoother than Donnie even imagine it to be. He had no problem finding his classes (thanks to his new friends), avoided all the bully zones, and most importantly, he didn't have to eat alone on his first day.

"It's nothin' special Molls. He just came to eat at my dad's restaurant and I just so happened to taking his order at the time." Donnie grinned as he saw Molly's face in amazement to his encounter with a celebrity.

"Man I wish my dad had the biggest 5 star restaurant in Hollywood and met some celebs. Maybe I could've been lucky as to meet my future wife." Alex said sighing.

"Miley Cyrus isn't going to be your wife Alex" Melody responded as she turned the page of her book.

"A man can dream can't he? Am I right Donnie?" Alex said nudging him playfully with a grin.

"Yeah if the dream is realistic" Molly answered high-fiving Melody, making everyone, expect Alex, laughed. But the teens moment of laughter was quickly ended when a dark blue eyed, tan, long dark brown upward curly hair, tall, slim face girl made her way to their table. She was accompanied by two other girls and Donnie couldn't help stare at the girl as she made her way to them.

"See, told you girls" She said as she looked at the girls and back at Melody. "She still has her nose in that book." The girl said making her plus twos laugh. Donnie narrowed his eyes at them as he noticed Alex, Molly and Melody looked down. After not getting a responds to her remark, the girl quickly snatched Melody's catcher in the rye and lifted it up

"Hey!" Melody yelled.

"Sonnie, what do you want?" Molly spoke coldly.

"Yeah, what _do_ you want" Donnie said getting up from his seat. Molly, Alex and Melody all looked at Donnie shocked. Alex quickly nudged on Donnie's shirt, trying to make him seat back down but with no success. At that instant, the whole cafeteria had their eyes set on Donnie and Sonnie.

"And you are?" Sonnie asked.

"None of your business that's what and if I were you I'll start explaining real quick why you snatched my friend's book." Donnie asserted.

Sonnie blinked as she wasn't expecting that kind of answer from the Donnie. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I was talking her and she wasn't listening. I just wanted to make sure the nerd here showed up for practice today since she's been flaking all this week." She answered.

"Well" Donnie said walking closer to the teen. "I think there could've been a better way to handle that, don't you agree Sonnie?" Donnie asked.

"Whatevs" Sonnie said rolling her eyes. She tossed the book on the table. "Here, have your stupid book." She focused her attention back at Donnie. "Happy?" she flipped her hair on Donnie's face and began to start walking way.

Something came over Donnie that never happened to him before. Without thinking, or considering the aftermath of his actions, he grabbed a piece of mystery meat in-between his hands and directly hit Sonnie on her back, smothering her hair with the mystery meat's contexts. Sonnie froze dead in her tracks as she felt the dripping mystery meat gravy on her back. Gasps could be heard everywhere, even Donnie looked horrified of what he did. Sonnie screamed as she felt the mystery meat through her hair. She turned her head, and stared at Donnie with rage. Sonnie grabbed some mashed potato, from a tray close by, in her hand and through it at Donnie with enraged force. Donnie duck, making the mash potatoes land on some unexpected teen.

"FOOD FIGHT!"

There was no going back, food was being thrown at every angle, Donnie even saw a shoe flying above him and landing on a table. It was a complete chaos. Donnie saw his friends hiding under the table and tried making his way towards them but stopped when he saw Mr. Barkin's feet. Mr. Barkin pulled Donnie up from his shirt.

"Stoppable, why am I not surprise you started this fight."

"Mr. Barkin, I can explain." Donnie began but Barkin quickly cut him off.

"Save it," He ordered. He looked at everyone with raged eyes as they continued the fight. "Cease and desist this **instant **people! **NOW**!"

Even hold their fire, with silence filling the room in a matter of seconds.

"Stoppable, Senior, in my office ASAP" Barkin ordered.

"But-" Sonnie began to whine when Barkin cut her off. "I said **now** Senior!"

Both Donnie and Sonnie were about to walk out of the cafeteria to the Barkin's office when Melody got up from her hiding place.

"Mr. Barkin, It wasn't Donnie's fault. It was Sonnie! Donnie was only defending me," Melody explained

"Oh really?" Barkin said uninterested. "Then I guess it's only fair that you join them too then. March, all three of you!"

* * *

KP…..

"You didn't have to do that Melody, It was technically my fault," Donnie whispered as he sat down next to Melody in Barkin's office.

"I needed too. No one has ever stood up for me like that before. Thanks" Melody said smiling. Donnie smiled back. He could see Sonnie rolling her eyes as she tried to remove mystery meat gravy from her $1,000 blouse.

"Where is she?!" the teens heard someone say outside. Barkin opened the door and entered two tannish looking adults, most likely Sonnie's parents, inside the room.

"Mom, Papi!" Sonnie got up from her chair and hugged her parents.

"What is the meaning this Mr. Principal guy. Why is my Sonnie like this…covered in…?"

"Eww" Sonnie mother's said as she touched what was in her daughter's hair. "Mystery meat, Sonnie has mystery meat in her hair!"

"See my love, I told you she should have send her to that private island school in the Caribbean" Mr. Senior said.

"Rockwaller, tell her husband to relax. I'll explain what's going and did happen when Stoppable's and –"

"I'm here!" a blonde man said, rushing inside the room. "I'm here Mr. B!" the blonde was completely out of breathe, he didn't notice Bonnie and Junior as he made his way next to Donnie.

"Ron?" Bonnie asked surprise as she stared the blonde man. Ron turned his attention to the sound of the voice to see Bonnie and Junior standing next to a girl who looked a lot like Bonnie.

"Bonnie? Junior?" Ron Stoppable said looking at them both. "Long time no see. What are you guys doing here?"

"That's what I want to know as well but Mr. Principal Man won't tell us what happened" Junior said.

"Alright people, I'm getting way too old for this" Barkin stated angrily as he placed his fist on his desk. "I'm waiting for **all **the parents of the troublemakers to be here for I won't have to repeat myself so stop askin'."

"Who are we waiting for?" Ron asked.

Right then a red- headed woman wearing a global justice uniform walked inside. "What's the sitch Mr. Barkin. I just got home from a mission in Peru and hear my daughter was sent to the-"

Ron slowly turned his head and saw her, the women he hadn't seen in over 16 years. "Kim?"

Kim blinked as she saw Ron next to Donnie. She shook her head as she couldn't believe it was Ron, her Ron, standing right in front of her. "Ron?"

"Kim/Kim Possible?" Bonnie and Junior said together.

"Bonnie? Junior?" Kim said looking at them.

They kids all stared at each other, confused beyond belief. How did their parents know each other?

Mr. Barkin sighed and began massaging his brain. "How I hate reunions."

* * *

Author note: Well I really wanna see what happens next, don't you? Lol

Leave me your awesome comments or questions or anything additional you wish to add. Looking forward to hearing from you guys! please please please review!It'll help update faster if you do!

till the next sitch-KPFAN OUT


End file.
